Pirates of the Caribbean: Place of Fears
by Captain-Farai
Summary: A new adventure featuring Captains Sparrow and Farai. Rated M for upcoming nudity, violence, sexual innuendo...and rum.
1. The Sparrow Makes Port

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Place of Fears  
****Chapter 1: The Sparrow Makes Port **

After he had tied his dinghy to the dock he kicked it to make sure it was secure. As soon as he did he regretted it, he hearing voices and cracking branches from the inlet a couple hundred yards away. He turned quickly enough to spot a bobbing lantern not too far off. Without a second thought he slid into the water in attempt to hide. Bits and pieces of the two men's conversation floated towards him, but he couldn't catch all their words.

"…she's not happy, not at all. She can't stand it…"

"All she ever does is stare at that damned watch, she does. Even stopped…"

His voice floated off.

There was a pause as two sets of feet stepped onto the creaky dock.

"Poor cap'n……oi!"

Suddenly he was lifted out of the water by his armpits and forced off the dock at gunpoint. By the light of the lantern he saw one man was Chinese and the other dark-skinned.

"Jack Sparrow," said the Chinese. "I think you'd better come along with us." He cocked the pistol. "_Now_."

Jack smiled nervously. "Now, gents, is it really necessary to –"

The other pressed his gun to the pirate's forehead. "No more talking. _Walk_."

He had no choice.

She stood with her back facing the three that were just entering the room. The room was a hexagon in shape; each side but the far left one was a broad window that looked out over the sea. Five linked barrels stood under the right wall and were framed by coral hibiscus. A pink umbrella tree peeked in from the left side of the far window, gently waving and sending its scent through the night. What caught Jack's attention most, though, was the blood flower that the young woman was looking at so intently.

The dark man cleared his throat. "Cap'n?" he asked meekly.

"Kibwe," she said coolly. "Is there a reason you're interrupting me?"

He swallowed. "We brought him." He paused. "_Him_."

Hidden from the gazes of her crew and Jack, she frowned and took a sword from the vase by the barrel. She swung around, resting the tip of the sword against Jack's neck.

As Jack's face assumed a look of slight horror, her features twisted into a look of confusion.

"Jack – I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow." She quickly tossed the sword to the Chinese. He caught it and stood patiently next to Kibwe. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped. "Bring the man some rum!"

Both bowed sharply and ran out of the room. Jack blinked and smiled.

"I take it you're the captain your charming friends were mumbling about."

"'tis me. I thought you were Barbossa."

"You have something against my first mate, then." He walked over to the window and looked out. "Don't blame you there."

She took a step back and looked him up and down. Crossing her arms, she asked, "What have my men done to you?"

Jack looked down at the plain blue shirt and cut pants he was now sporting. "Oh," he said, "well, I was forced into these clothes at gunpoint and then brought to you. And, look at that, we match."

She looked down at herself and managed a smile. They both had Asian-influenced nightclothes that were the same (aside from the colour). "Yes, I suppose we do."

Suddenly the Chinese ran back inside with an armful of rum bottles. "Cap'n," he said, setting them down on the floor in front of the mats to the left.

She nodded. "Jiang." He ran out again and she offered Jack a seat on one of the mats. "Rum? I happen to know you quite like rum."

Jack smiled and waltzed by her. "You know me well, then." He took a bottle and bit the cork off then spit it out. It flew across the room and landed by the door. He drank deeply.

She sat down on the sill of the window, hanging one foot out. It dangled uselessly while she stared out at the water. An unopened bottle of rum sat in her lap.

Jack felt the awkward silence settle in between them. In an attempt to break it, he said, "So, this is your island."

She nodded without turning her head. "No doubt Masters Kibwe and Jiang showed you around."

"Not so much showed around as dragged through," Jack countered.

Before she could answer, Jiang and Kibwe ran in looking nervous. A loud explosion signalled their entrance. The captain swung her leg over to the inside of the room and stood her ground. "Let him in," she said fiercely. They bowed, but before they left again, she made a small motion towards Jack. The two crew members nodded and ran out in opposite directions.

Jack had had the rum bottle at his lips, but slowly put it down. "Who? Barbossa?"  
He was met with silence.

"Let who in?"

Once again there was silence. Kibwe ran back in carrying Jack's clothes and effects in one arm and what looked like armour on the other. He dropped the armour on the ground. He handed Jack his things and bowed.

"Quickly, quickly!" She pulled two swords from the vase and threw one to Jack. "Are you willing to fight with us?" she asked.

Jack caught the sword with ease and waved his arm. "I tend to try to avoid any physical contact with –"

"Great let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hut, down the stone steps and through a tight crevice in a cliff side. A village lay beyond it which was in the process of being stormed by the East India Trading Company.

"I can never seem to escape them," Jack commented. He ducked as a cannonball went flying over his head, crashing into a house a few metres away and causing it to collapse.

She narrowed her eyes and ran over the bridge just ahead. One of the soldiers was in the process of beating up an unarmed man. Grabbing Kibwe's pistol from his hilt, she aimed it directly at the man and fired. He fell, dead.

The overwhelming bang of the shot caused silence to fall upon the town on stilts. Muskets were aimed at her from every side. Jiang appeared from inside a general store, ready to fight, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Thomas Helling, you coward!" she shouted to the air. "Show yourself!"

With a secretive smile, the good Admiral stepped out of the loft of a nearby house. "Why, hello again, _Captain_." He glided down the steps with his hands tightly folded behind his back. His men followed.

She side-stepped to cover Jack. Kibwe and Jiang followed suit and stood on both her sides. Jack instinctively shrank down.

"You have no business here, Helling," she said tightly. "I have done nothing to make you attack my home and the people who live here."

Jack, who had been staring up at the sky, noticed something glinting in her dark hair as she shook her head. His eyes widened slightly.

"You know what you've done to make me do this," he said, unsheathing his sword. "I only hoped it would be over with quickly."

"The Jade Knot," Jack whispered to himself, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Her top lip lifted off her teeth in anger. "You don't know who I am."

He smiled like a little boy with a brand new toy. "Oh? I don't?" He took a step closer, now less than a foot away from where she stood. "Who are you, then?"

"The Jade Knot," Jack repeated, this time a bit louder. He turned and pushed Jiang out of the way. "You're wearing the Jade Pirate's Knot!"

Her lip twitched. "Yes, I am." She unsheathed her sword. "Farai." She held it to Helling's neck. "The newest Pirate Lord of Singapore."

At least twenty of Farai's men surrounded all of Helling's men and had them surrendering with their hands in the air.

"Now," said Farai, taking a step towards the man."I suggest you get off my island before I _really_ get angry."


	2. Farai Gets Angry

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Place of Fears  
****Chapter 2: Farai Gets Angry **

Farai and Jack sat opposite each other on the mats in her room. The oriental lanterns were lit, shining off of the Jade Knot in her hair. She was silently drinking rum straight from the bottle, ignoring the glasses in between them. Jack had put his effects beside him. He hadn't changed yet.

"So how did you meet Elizabeth?" Jack asked plainly, swigging his rum.

She sighed. "I guess there's no way of avoiding that question, is there?"

Jack shook his head.

"I see." She took a deep drink of rum. "Well, the day it all started was the day I met Helling. Hm, it was also the day I found out that his alcohol is so strong, it explodes when you shoot it…" She trailed off in thought for a moment. "Anyway, I was caught 'committing an act of piracy'. I was alone. Helling took me aboard his ship only because he wanted to hang me at Port Royal. He got an idea after that. He remembered the Pirate King lived in Singapore, so that's where we headed. Singapore came too soon, and I was sent in to see her with a Lieutenant dressed as a pirate. I was supposed to tell her to come out."

"But you didn't?"

"I didn't." She took another swig of rum. "I went inside and stalled. I couldn't give her away, but I couldn't tell her what was happening with the Lieutenant watching. I yelled out a condensed version of the plan and managed to dodge a hit to the head by ol' whatshisname's sword, but he hit me in the leg. Elizabeth shot him. Cue the whole fight scene with me in the background…" She drained her bottle, and evidently drunk, picked up another one. "After they killed most of them off, Elizabeth thanked me for not giving her away. She told me about Will and the Flying Dutchman and how she knew she was pregnant. Being a pirate was out of the question for her, and she couldn't handle being Pirate King."

"She did call a meeting of the Brethren to announce that she was stepping down," Jack mentioned, examining the cork of his rum bottle.

"Ah, but she was still a Pirate Lord then. I stayed with her for a night. The next day, she declared that she was making me the next Pirate Lord of Singapore, but that there was a price." She paused to put her bottle down and wipe her brow.

Jack nodded. "And what was that price?"

"That I would take her to Will and then back to land."

There was a very long pause before Jack said anything. "…and?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay overnight." She threw her empty bottle out of the window and blew out the lanterns. There was a blanket hanging over one of the barrels that she grabbed and covered herself with when she laid down (or rather fell down) on the ground.

Jack shrugged and helped himself to another bottle of rum. He decided that now was a good time to check out what was in the barrels under the window. He tiptoed over and peered into them. Seeing nothing but liquid (which he assumed was water), he tried to dip his hand in it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Farai, still lying down.

Jack stopped his hand near the surface and turned his head to look at her. "Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

Sighing, she stood up and walked across the darkened room, rolling her sleeve up. She shoved Jack out of the way and submerged her entire arm into the barrel. She left it there for a few seconds. Finally she pulled it out. "_That's _why."

Jack stumbled back. A long, black sea snake was wrapped around her forearm and was sneaking up towards her shoulder. "Snake," he said, his lip rising a bit off his teeth.

"This is Hai. He's a sea snake." She plucked him off her arm and offered him to Jack. "Go ahead. He's poisonous, so be careful, but he shouldn't bite."

"Well that's comforting," he said sarcastically.

Sometime during the middle of the night, Helling came back to the island. He was extremely sneaky about it; instead of bringing the Prospector right to the dock, he took a single dinghy back and forth to bring the crew.

"With all due respect, sir," said the Lieutenant, "why did we come back here? There's nothing on this island you could possibly want."

"Except the girl," said a deckhand under his breath. The crew stifled laughs.

The Admiral's lip twitched. "Yes, that was quite funny. There is one thing – or rather, person – I want on this island. And it is not Farai."

"Sir?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I am certain that you did see him hiding behind her and her two friends. You just neglected to notice him." He pointed to the direction of the town. "Somewhere over there, Ja –" He stopped and corrected himself with a smile. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow is hiding."

Jiang, who had conveniently been patrolling the island and had overheard, took the shortcut through the forest and cliff side. He felt annoyed by the fact that he was once again charging into Farai's hut. While running in to try and find and light the lanterns, he tripped over Jack and went sprawling over the floor.

Jack was jerked awake and sat up, slightly dazed. "Whassat?" he muttered, looking around wildly in the dark.

"He's back," Jiang said, standing up and rubbing his knee.

Farai was lighting a lantern already. "It's serious this time," she said. "Jiang!" she hissed, holding her arms out like a 'T'. The Chinese wasted no more time, putting the armoured shoulder guards he had dropped before on her and strapping them in place. He tied a belt around her waist and she slipped into her boots, which Jack noted were black with gold rivets – obviously stolen from somebody wealthy. He wondered for a moment whether or not they might have been Helling's. Or maybe his girlfriend's.

Jack rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Count me out, love, I was just enjoying a dream." He picked up and empty rum bottle and peered inside it. "And the rum's gone once again."

Farai grabbed a sword and looked at Jack. "You either fight with us or die with us. They've come back for _you, _Sparrow, not me."

"Well, that certainly puts a new twist on things." He took a sword from the vase and put it in his hilt. "I see that I have no choice but to acquiesce to your request."

"Perfect. I even have a plan."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"One that you're no doubt familiar with. We make it up as we go along."

"Oh, I love that one." He motioned towards the door. "Ladies first."

"Now's not the time for being gentlemanly! Come on, we must hurry!" She grabbed his arm and ran out, taking the same route to the town as before.

"They haven't made it to the town yet," said Jiang. "They're trying to sneak up on us, they are. But it won't work!"

"Where's Kibwe?" she asked, once again crossing the bridge.

Jiang pointed to the town. "He's collecting men to fight. There's many accompanying Helling. The women have been instructed to stay put."

The three of them stopped. The entrance to the town was a large crack in a gigantic stone wall. Jiang took up his post on the right side and flattened himself against the rock. Farai and Jack waited on the left side. Kibwe joined them soon enough, and they waited for the assault with baited breath.

Helling, followed by two of his men, walked through the stone archway – as it were – and brandished his sword.

Farai stepped in front of him, sword out. "Listen, Helling. I already told you that you had no business here. What do you want?"

"We all know who I want," he said smoothly. "But I'm not here for you. I'm here for Sparrow."

"Quite gallant of you to put aside your own selfish needs, but I'm afraid Captain Sparrow isn't available at the moment."

"He isn't? Well, I'm sure he'll find time for me." He pointed his pistol at her and took a step forward. "I suggest you tell me where he is, before I am forced to blow a hole in your pretty little head."

She looked alarmed but remained calm. "I would rather be shot then give away a fellow pirate," she spat viciously. "So you can either be sensible or rash. Your choice, Admiral."

He smiled. "Well, it's not usually my way to be rash, but if I get rid of you, most of my problems are solved." He put pressure the trigger, prepared to fire.

Farai, spotting it, threw herself out of the way. The shot missed her by millimetres.

At once Kibwe and Jiang threw themselves towards the Admiral and his crew. They signalled for all the other men to come and help. Swords clashed and pistols were fired. Each man was more or less evenly matched. The Admiral ducked out of the way, searching for Farai in the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, Jack had moved Farai out of the way and was now helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"He missed," she said, standing up. "I'm fine."

"Ah, but you won't be for long," said Helling, pointing his sword at her.

Farai was extremely fed up at this point. She pushed Jack farther into the shadows and drew her own sword. "I'll say it once again, you bastard: you have _no _business here. I'm tired of chasing you off my island. I don't know how I can convince you." Quick as a flash, she pulled her pistol out and fired it three times. Three bodies fell to the ground around Helling's feet. "What else do I have to do?"

Helling stepped over the closest body and stood in front of Farai. "Look, girl, there's no need to be stupid about this. Give me Sparrow and I'll go away."

"If you want him so badly, fight for him!" she shouted. "Fight for him, man! I'm not going to give you everything you want on a silver platter, alright? Don't get used to the idea!"

Helling's face twisted in anger. He whipped his sword out again and pointed it at her throat, then at the Jade Knot in her hair. "Don't think I've forgotten who I'm dealing with," he said. "I just need to capture you and I'll have Singapore in my hands, Miss 'Pirate Lord'."

"Oh? Well, if you think it's so easy, why haven't you captured me yet?" she sneered. "You're all talk and no action, Helling. Now get the hell off my island. I'm tired of you."

His eye twitched. "Why are you protecting him? I didn't think pirates had any honour."

"You don't know anything about honour," she said darkly. "Now leave, please, I just want to go to bed."

"I'm not leaving without Sparrow, which means you're not sleeping until I get him." He sat down on an overturned barrel and crossed his legs. "I can wait."

With an exasperated sigh, Farai grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt and pulled him next to her. "What do you want from him? And don't tell me it's something as stupid as taking him to hang. If you do that, you'll have nothing to live for."

He furrowed his brows and looked at Jack. "He's not the only thing on my list of what to do before I die. But he _is _at the very top."

"Very kind of you, sir," said Jack, "but may I suggest that you move number two in my place? I don't mind."

Helling laughed and cocked his pistol, pointing it at Jack's head. "I'd rather not."

"Oh, give it up, Helling! You can't take him on with just a pistol! Honestly!" She knocked it out of his hand with a wave of her arm. "You really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

The pistol was caught by Kibwe, who had been conveniently fighting close by. He stopped and looked at his boss and her nemesis. Most of the men rested their swords and guns and turned their eyes towards the three people.

"What makes you think I don't know who he is?" Helling asked, standing abruptly, somehow managing to press her against the stone wall.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" she asked, shoving him away. "I'll ask you one question about Captain Sparrow. If you get it wrong, you leave. If you get it right, you get Jack."

Jack tried to protest, but Helling silenced him by getting one of his men to point a sword at him. He smiled. "That seems like a fair deal." They shook hands solemnly.

"Great." She exhaled, thinking of a suitable question. She thought for a few minutes while Helling whispered with his aide. "Ah! I know!" she finally said.

He smirked. "You honestly think you can come up with a question that I wouldn't be able to answer? Everybody knows the life of Captain Sparrow."

"What is the first thing he stole?" she asked sharply, ignoring what he said.

Helling looked stunned for a few seconds, but as soon as his aide whispered into his ear again, a sneaky smile slid onto his face. He whispered something back and they nodded to each other. He looked at Farai. "The _Black Pearl,_" he said.

"No!" she cried triumphantly. "You're absolutely incorrect. Now _get off my island._ You don't know who Jack Sparrow is, you don't know who I am, and you probably won't ever figure out the real answer."

His eyebrows slanted in anger. "How do I know you're not lying?"

She raised herself up slightly so that their faces were inches apart. "I don't lie after I've made a deal. _Go._"

He frowned and didn't move. "No."

"You're not a man," she hissed. "You speak of honour, yet you have none of it. We made a deal. We shook hands. An honourable man would walk away. I've upheld my end. I asked you a question, you got it wrong. Leave."

His face turned red and he swung on his heel.

"I'll escort you to your ship, _Admiral,_" she said distastefully.

He spun around suddenly, his hand raised. He slapped her so hard that the force of the blow caused her to fall back and to the ground. His eyes flashed with anger. "I can get to my ship alone."

Her hand went up to her cheek, which was stinging red. She clenched her fists. "How _dare _you," she whispered. "You uncouth _pig!_" She stood up. "I've had enough of you! You say you're more civilized than us pirates! You're a liar, a thief, a cheat and a no-good dirty scoundrel!" she screamed in his face, backing him towards the archway.

"Oh, did I make the little girl angry?" he asked condescendingly.

"He shouldn't 'ave done that," muttered Kibwe to Jack.

Jack looked on.

Farai, her last nerve ripped to shreds, kicked Helling in the crotch, sending him flying down the stone stairs all the way to the base of the steps. He groaned when he finally hit the rock platform at the bottom.

His aides and deckhands and anyone that was left of his crew ran after him to make sure he was alright. Although they knew he wasn't dead, they were quite sure that he would never be able to have children again.

"GET OFF MY ISLAND!" she screamed from the top. "You have no idea what I'm capable of! If I ever see your face here again, so help me I'll...I'll..." She threw a rock at them. It tumbled down and hit one man on the back of the head. "I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH AND _CRUCIFY YOU! _YOUR OWN MOTHER WILL _CRY_ IF SHE EVER SEES WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU!"

Helling's crew, scared beyond all belief, picked up their Admiral and ran to their ship as fast as they could. They didn't relish being on the island another minute.

"Kibwe," Farai muttered as she walked past, "fetch the maps in Sparrow's boat and make sure Helling leaves."

With a nod, he ran down the steps after them, causing the crew to go faster in fear of being yelled at some more. An eerie silence fell over the entire island.

Farai looked around and stalked past the slightly afraid crowd back to her hut.

Jack watched her walk away.


End file.
